A True Romantic
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Logan takes Remy to a 'res truant' that Remy wouldn't normally be caught dead at. What does he have in store? Warning: SLASH! Logan/Remy. Don't like, don't read. inspired, Beta'd, and totally approved by bprdagent Max Well so THANKS TO HIM!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters. All i like to do is write about them.

This is a story that stemmed from a plot bunny from a Yahoo group.

A True Romantic

"So, what do you think?" Remy looked over at his lover, Logan also known as the Wolverine, with a cigar clamped in his teeth he wasn't sure if his lover had gone completely insane. They stood before a kind of biker bar that usually served the rather rough and tumble kind of guys as they were on their way though town to a new destination.

"Are y' sure dis is de place cher, I mean it don't look all dat glamorous." Remy grimaced, he wasn't quite sure if Logan expected him to eat here or what. Sure he could hold his own if any of the guys decided to start something but he'd rather have a nice romantic dinner in a privet booth somewhere with Logan and get an early night where they'd spend the rest of the night snuggled together in bed finding and remapping each other's erotic zones.

"Sure it ain't the most purdy joint, and the clientele can be rough, but I tell you the food is to die for." Logan actually beamed at his Cajun lover.

"Alright cher, if y' say so. Lead de way, Remy follow." Remy followed Logan inside where the place was filled with smoke, the bar was packed, and there were only a few seats left. They squeezed their way passed the jukebox and into an available table. Remy took a breath to steady himself, he would do this for Logan and for Logan only. He was sure after this he'd be able to talk the gruff Canadian into taking an extended vacation to Paris or even entice him to Germany with the promise of good brew with a nice cushy hotel room complete with a hot tub.

Remy looked to be completely lost in thought when the waitress came by and Logan talking to him snapped him out of it. "What was dat cher, didn't catch it."

"Thinking naughty things over there Cajun? Perhaps someone aught to take care of that for ya. I asked what ya wanted to eat, the waitress ain't got all day." Logan practically beamed, he could only imagine what Remy was thinking about to give him a spotting of red on his cheeks. He'd have to fulfill a few of those later on that night, to make up for the grunginess of the place he took them to for their date, he knew Remy liked classy places and intentionally drug him to this place to take him out of his element a little.

Remy wondered where the menus were and realized the menu was a big chalk board up front. He groaned, all he had to do was get though the night. Scanning though the selections he picked a bowl of chowder and a salad on the side, just because he agreed to eat here didn't mean he had to pick the big dishes that didn't sounds all that appetizing.

Logan smirked as he watched Remy so noticeably uncomfortable in the setting. There were numerous men eyeing him. He wouldn't torture Remy and make him stay here long.

"Oui, oui, I jus have de New England Clam Chowder an de antipasto salad." Remy replied, finding the grain in the wood table a lot more interesting than anything else in the bar

"Is that it Gumbo, I thought for sure you would want to try some of their specials, and you always claimed yourself a master of cuisine." Logan smirked at the look on Remy's face, if his face could have gotten any redder, it would have.

"I don understand why y' drag me out here cher, we coulda stayed in an I make ya dis big Creole dinner t' die fo, but y' insist dat I gotta come out an try dis place." Remy pouted and Logan just had to admit that Remy looked so cute when he pouted.

"Remy it ain't about the food, lord knows if it was I woulda taken ya somewhere else. I'm trying to prove a point here: That it don't matter where we end up going as long as we're together anything is special." Logan explained. His eyes showed the emotions Remy could just feel radiating off of him. Usually Logan was as easy to read as a brick wall, as he always kept the wall up around the spooks, but usually when he was around Remy he'd make sure they were down so his Cajun lover could feel every feeling radiating though his bones.

Remy looked down, feeling foolish "Well… guess I got egg on ma face huh?" He looked up when the food came and silently thanked the lady, if only he could have seen such a thing before hand he might have been having fun from the get go.

"You shouldn't feel like that Remy, all that is important is having a good time."

"Aw cher, dat so sweet, but next time mebbe we go somewhere romantic, oui?" Remy saw the whole trickery behind what Logan had done but also the meaning behind it and he was touched beyond words.

Logan chuckled, "Oui Remy, where ever ya wana go. Ya just make sure it's nice and romantic and far FAR away from any x-men. I'll see about putting us on inactive duty for a while so we can have a little vacation."

"Tres Bon!" Remy all but jumped out of his seat. "We go to Paris an stay at de ritziest hotel complete wit a hot tub an de best room service money can buy wit a balcony an a view of de Eiffel Tower!"

Logan chuckled as his lover went on and on about such a thing, "Now calm down darlin, we'll have plenty of time t' plan our time off let's just finish this and think about where we're going to head next."

Remy smiled and knew the look in Logan's eyes. When he meant go somewhere else he really meant find somewhere privet to fuck. And any night that ended with Logan's cock shoved as far as possible up his ass was a good night to him.

"An where do y' suggest we retire to cher?" Remy's voice lowered into a husky baritone, giving Logan the signal that he was all for any night action he could get with Logan.

Logan just smiled and got to work on his food. It didn't take both long to finish off the meal and head outside. When they got to the single bike they had brought out that night and Remy swung on waiting for Logan, he didn't mind riding bitch if Logan was with him. "Ya know I got desert waiting at home, what say we get going?"

On their way home Remy made sure that Logan could feel his growing erection right at his backside the entire ride. He just couldn't wait to get home because of the things Logan had said left him feeling so warm and mushy inside. He wanted to make Logan's night.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle, he pushed back slightly to show he was just as ready as Remy was. He gunned the bike and when they finally reached the mansion he got off first and kept Remy seated. "Cher, what's up?"

"Hush Cajun, and let me be romantic for a change." He produced a black blindfold and carefully positioned it over Remy's eyes.

"Hope y' don't plan on prankin po' Remy now." Remy was nervous but trusted Logan enough to not really do such a thing.

"Never dream of it Rems, trust me you'll love every minute of what I'm going to do to you." Logan grinned and helped him up off the bike. It was a little bit of a challenge leading him around obstacles and up the stairs to their room. But when they made it, it was all worth while. He had already set the room up before hand with candles and incense. On the bed were scattered rose pedals as red as Remy's eyes on top of the midnight blue sheets he'd been promising to get for Remy.

Beside the bed was a tray of strawberries and chocolates for sustenance between rounds and he had a bottle of Remy's favorite Boudreaux chilling in a bucket of ice. He'd prove to Remy that he was the romantic type and show him the best time he ever had.

Turning back to Remy he stripped off the brown trench coat, Remy reached out searching for a kiss and Logan obliged him as he popped the buttons to Remy's silk shirt and gently pushed it off his shoulders to land in a pool around his feet. After loosening the belt and pants Logan sunk his hands into the silk boxers Remy wore and squeezed at the perfect butt he loved to cup.

"Ah cher, if y' don't hurry I'm gona burst." Remy whispered as Logan's mouth left his and traveled down his neck.

"All in due time darlin'," Logan mumbled against Remy's bare chest. He pushed Remy's pants, leaving his boxers where they were, down until they were to his feet. Taking them and Remy's boots too he finished preparing Remy and sat him back on the bed. "Now relax darlin', I have some things to do."

First he went to the closet and got out the prepared silk Yukata and quickly changed. Going around he lit all the candles and incense he had laid out and wondered if he should open the champagne. He decided it couldn't hurt and poured a glass to set by the bed for him.

"Whats dat I smell cher." Remy sat up on his elbows to sniff at the air. It smelled like a lot of out door's smells all at once.

Logan walked over with a few strawberries dipped in chocolate. "You'll see soon enough." Logan carefully straddled Remy's waist and gave him a bite of the treat.

Remy chewed and swallowed, "mmm cher, dat so sweet."

"Sure is darlin', go a head and take off the blindfold now." Logan sat back and waited for his lover to take everything in.

Remy sat up a bit and took the black silk band off his eyes and looked around. He was shocked to see a candle on every flat surface, and his favorite champagne waiting in a bucket of ice, and a glass of it waited for them beside the bed. The smell was already beginning to turn Remy on as he always associated the smell with good sex or good food. Beside him sat a variety of fruits with chocolate dip and the main treat sat straddling his hips in a steel blue silk yukata.

"I t'ink I wana taste what's sittin' in ma lap next." Remy beamed up at his lover and leaned up for a sweet kiss accented with chocolate and fruit. He reached over and took a swig of the champagne waiting for him and savored the flavor for a moment before swallowing. The bubbles tickled his nose and he gave Logan another kiss, this time accented with the champagne.

"Mmm, I don't know what's sweeter, Remy and champagne or Remy and chocolate." Logan mumbled against Remy's neck. He found his way down Remy's chest and to each nipple paying equal attention to each one before continuing, "Personally I think I just like the raw natural flavor that is Remy LeBeau."

"S-shit cher…" Remy let Logan shove his arms up above his head and arched back like a cat. Logan always thought Remy had part feline in him, he still wasn't sure which kind of feline yet, but the term Cat Burglar certainly did describe Remy to a t.

Getting up from his seated position over Remy, Logan moved back a bit, "Your always putting on a show for me Cajun, I think it's time I did a little something for you now." Remy watched with wide eyes and certainly undivided attention as Logan swayed his hips to the internal music that he always associated with love making while he slowly pulled the ties of his yukata. The first flap opened and Remy had to will himself back off the edge or he'd end up shooting his load before Logan had the chance to even touch him.

"Cher, get over here an let's get down t' business, oui?" Remy quickly shucked out of his boxers and lay naked on top of the silk sheets and roes pedals. He decided that the silk Yukata that matched his eyes was the sexiest thing Logan had ever worn.

"Impatient aren't we darlin' yer just gona haveta wait till I'm done." Logan pealed away the first layer of the yukata and started in on the second, all the while moving to the steady rhythm of music inside his head. Something he'd taken a lot of time to perfect just for Remy after receiving a number of strip dances from his young Cajun lover.

"Don make me come over dere an get ya cher." The mischievous look in Remy's eyes spoke to Logan, and told him that there was no doubt Remy would act on his threat. It also told him that he hoped Logan continued to dance so he COULD get up and go after him.

Logan smiled and got straight to the point. He shoved the yukata off his shoulders and let it pool in a heap at his feet. "Is that what you're looking for Cajun?"

Remy stuck two fingers in his mouth to whistle as if he were in a strip bar watching girls get naked or something; however he had something, in his opinion, even more sexy than that standing in front of him right now. "More! Shake it!" Remy chuckled as he saw a slight blush rise to Logan's cheeks. He actually made the fearsome Wolverine blush!

However, Logan turned so that his ass was showing and began to do just that. Where as Remy was just joking around Logan was planning to give Remy anything and everything he asked for. Raising his hands above his head he swayed and slowly made his way to the bed.

"Damn cher, yer so sexy. C'mer an fuck me already." Remy already had the lube out and had two fingers up his ass to get himself ready.

"God darlin' any more of that and you might just make me cum." Logan crawled up to his lover and pushed him back until he was laying flat again. He took the lube and took up where Remy left off. Remy moaned arching his back and shoved down on the fingers invading him. He had gotten himself wet enough to start with but he could never quite reach as well as a partner was able to reach.

Logan reached deep and twisted and found Remy's prostate. He thrust his fingers back and forth, each time hitting that sweet spot, and the pleasure was making Remy go out of his mind. "Hurry up Logan-cher, I can't hold back much longer." Remy warned.

Logan withdrew the fingers and quickly slicked his cock before positioning himself. Holding Remy's hips as still as possible he pushed in. It was a tight fit, but from all the times they'd made love he knew how much Remy could take at once and when to stop and give him a chance to adjust. Very rarely did he take Remy face down. Usually it was that position that stirred up bad memories of life on the streets for him. Besides, he always loved to see Remy's face as he pleasured him.

"Ah, Logan cher, more, jus a bit deeper." Remy shoved a fist to his mouth to keep himself from crying out as Logan obliged and found that position that drove him crazy with pleasure.

"Darlin', yer so tight, god it feels so good in you." Logan pulsed his hips just a bit and made Remy cry out. The incredible feeling of being full and the pressure on his prostate was getting to be just a bit too much.

"Move cher, move before I reach de final act before you." Remy didn't want to get there too soon before Logan, he wanted to find that magic moment when he is just a bit ahead of Logan so his muscles milk Logan's cock just right to bring him the best pleasure. There was an audiable click when Remy's shields fell and the two were linked mind and body.

Sharing Remy's pleasure brought Logan close. He closed his eyes, which had begun to turn gold in the tell tale sign that he was about to go feral, to back himself off the edge. Beginning a slow pace at first he got them going. When Remy started to pulse his hips down against Logan's he got down to business and began to up the pace.

When he found that moment when Remy was getting just a bit too close he closed his hand down around Remy's cock and began to fist it.

"Oh…oh god… I'm coming… OH" Remy arched his back as he shot his load. His muscles squeezed and milked Logan until he, too, followed Remy into ecstasy. Logan continued to pump his hips a few times before snapping his back rigid and riding out the pleasure he was getting from his own body and from the empathic feed back.

Being sure not to fall onto Remy and crush him with the 100+ pounds of metal lining his bones, he fell off to the side and gentle began to decouple from Remy. Remy grunted when Logan's flaccid cock finally popped out. He turned onto his side to snuggle in Logan's arms. He didn't really care about the mess on his belly or oozing out of his ass down his legs. All he cared right now was having a nice long snuggle session with Logan and maybe a bit more of that champagne.

"Cher…" Remy looked up to make sure he had Logan's attention, and smiled when he looked into steel blue eyes, "Yer a true romantic." And he punctuated his statement with a kiss.


End file.
